Drive me Crazy
by miroslavishot11
Summary: Summary: Makimachi Misao and Shinomori Aoshi grew up as next-door neighbors. When they were kids, they often played together, but once they hit junior high, that all came to an end. Now they're high school seniors. Misao hangs out with the popular kids; w
1. Misao

Summary: Makimachi Misao and Shinomori Aoshi grew up as next-door neighbors. When they were kids, they often played together, but once they hit junior high, that all came to an end. Now they're high school seniors. Misao hangs out with the popular kids; while Aoshi is know as just another punk in the outcast group. But when the guy Misao expects to escort her to the centennial asks another girl, Misao is left with no date at all. Desperate to go to the dance and make the other guy jealous, Misao asks Aoshi to pretend to be her boyfriend. All Misao has to do is to convince him to agree to her plan and then give him the make over of a lifetime. Will Love Bloom or will the go their separate ways after the dance? 

Pairings: major Aoshi/Misao , Kenshin/Koaru and others

Warning: A little Out of Character ness, PG- 13, Also Alternate Universe (this takes place in 2003)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (If I did Aoshi and Misao would be the center of the story) I also don't own the movie 'Drive Me Crazy"(if I did I would be filthy rich)

Ages Aoshi- 18 

Misao-17

Sanosuke-18

Kenshin- 18

Yumi- 18

Koaru- 17

Megumi- 18

Soujirou- 18

Shisiou- 21

Enishi- 18

Hannya- 18

(Other People ages are just 18 and 17)

Drive Me Crazy 

            Japanese-American girl Makimachi Misao studied her ultra- neatly arranged contents of a dresser drawer, clearly displeased. She opens another- as neat, as dissatisfying. Her phone, set just so amid geometrically arranged beauty supplies and jewelry, rings. She hit "speaker," keeps searching.

             Misao

                  Where are you?

            Megumi

                  I'll be down in the flats in five. Why am I on speaker?

Misao works the third drawer. Arranged carefully around the dresser's mirror are pictures of Celebes in formal gowns.

             Misao

                  Clothing crisis. Nothing's doing it for me here… what do you think of my sister's jade green halter to match my eyes.

              Megumi

                  It'll work. Hurry up, I will be there soon and we still have to pick up Koaru. Then we can discuss operation Sanosuke.

              Misao

                  We're down to exactly 2 months, today and Basketball Star or not, the boy needs to get off his ass and ask me already.

               Megumi 

                  That he does.

                  Misao

                    I still can't believe you told Bob Patton, No.

                  Megumi

                     Hey, the guy has no jump shot.

Misao shook her head. This means war or, at the very least, "friendly" competition.


	2. Aoshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the movie "Drive Me Crazy"

Chapter 2: Aoshi

 Shinomori Aoshi, jet black hair sticking up sloppily, rolls out of bed- which is also askew: in fact, the whole room is- stretches, grabs a tattered pair of black jeans off a pile and pulls them on and heads to the kitchen.  Aoshi dumps an obscene amount of Honey Nut Cheerios (best cereal in the world) into a mixing bowl.  He opens the refrigerator…. No Milk.

Aoshi 

Got Milk

Aoshi glances out a window facing the backyard. In Misao's backyard he sees his father Hiko holding a full pitcher of milk in one side of the fence, talking animatedly to Omasu, Misao's mom on the other side also in her early forties.

            **Aoshi**

Bring…the milk…home

Aoshi beckons his father with his finger

            **Aoshi**

            Bring…the milk…home 

Mrs. Makimachi notices Aoshi trudging toward the fence while wearing his black trench coat.

            Omasu

            Oh, good morning Aoshi

            Aoshi

           Good morning, Mrs. Makimachi. Father, can I take that milk your hands

Before Mr. Shinomori could answer, Misao, wearing only a robe, emerges from the house.

Misao

Mom where is Okon's jade halter…?

Misao stops dead in here tracks when she sees Aoshi. She has some mixture of embarrassment and surprise on her face.

Mrs. Makimachi 

Can you believe they'll be in college next year? Time flies

Mr. Shinomori

It seems like just yesterday they were playing coeds and serial killers… practically living together in that old tree house.

Hiko (I am now going to write Hiko instead of Mr. Shinomori, and same goes for Omasu instead of Mrs. Makimachi) nods toward a rather ancient though sizable tree house set high in one of his backyard trees. Aoshi and Misao are both horrified by this line of discussion.

Omasu

What I remember is finding them in Misao's bedroom with a hot water bottle and a stethoscope, playing…

Misao

MOM!!!

Aoshi

Father!!! Milk.

 Omasu

Misao used to say she was going to marry Aoshi

Aoshi (makes a smart ass face)

Oh Really, that was probably days ago

Misao

You are so delusional

Hiko

Back when they were in second grade, I found Misao's school picture in Aoshi's pillowcase. 

Misao (also makes a smart ass face)

Well, well, well…

Omasu

Seriously, now. You two used to do everything together. What happened?

Misao and Aoshi look at each other uncomfortably. A car horn blasts from Misao's drive way.

Misao

Junior High happened


	3. The Prank

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the movie "Drive me crazy" 

Chapter 3:  The Prank

Megumi's black Corvette pulls into the parking lot. The campus is hive of activity. A sign reads Timothy Zonin High School- 100 Years of Tradition! 

Aoshi crosses the school yard, passing students clustered in groups: socialites, Tommy Hilfiger- clad jocks, tattooed and nose-ringed head bangers in black, Samurai wannabes, segregated clumps of Asian, black, and Hispanic students, letter-jacketed Big Fred tossing around a nerf from behind. Aoshi stops and grabs a darkly clad beauty from behind. It's Yumi, and by her reaction- a spin and a kiss- she appears to be Aoshi's girlfriend Aoshi then checks his watch and for some reason quickly breaks away, heading somewhere in a hurry.

Misao, Kaoru, Megumi stroll through the parking lot. Misao pulls off a sweatshirt to reveal a jade halter as they pass a group of stoners in a SUV. Megumi shoots Misao a look as the stoners hoot their approval. Yahiko and Enishi pull up on a Vespa scooter, shooting the girls a haughty glance.

Aoshi paces in the courtyard, eyeing a small building in the center of the yard. Suddenly a janitor exits a heavy metal door on the side of the building. Before the door shuts, Aoshi runs up and stops it locking closed, and after a quick nonchalant look around- just as Tae and Tsumbame pass by, giving him a contemptuous look, he tapes the locking bolt in the "unlocked" position.

Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi stroll through the main lobby of the school. Megumi talks, Misao and Kaoru listen. They pass a poster congratulating Sagara Sanosuke and Kamiya Kaoru as the winners of the " Mr. and Mrs. Time Zone" elections. Megumi snickers at it, but Misao steals a second glance, and Kaoru beams with pride.

Aoshi, locking through the window on the door, spots his friend Kenshin helping a jock type at a computer. Other students check e-mail, visit Web sites, do homework, etc. In the background, the parking lot is hive of activities Soujiro step out of his " school spirit" orange Eclipse. Aoshi mouths "Courtyard" to Kenshin and holds up a small brown packet, then five fingers.

Misao and Kaoru wait in the doorway as Megumi enters the teachers' lounge nonchalantly and pours herself a cup of coffee. Blurry-eyed faculty members smoke, line up at the lounge espresso machine, photocopy. They don't even bat an eye.

Aoshi pops his head inside the student television studio. Students, including Hannya, are preparing for a broadcast, positioning cameras, practicing reading copy, etc. Aoshi gets Hannya's attention and again holds up packet, nods yes, and point outside. In background Tsumbame is too busy to notice Aoshi this time.

Kaoru spots her boyfriend Soujiro and leaves to join him at his locker. A few lockers down, Misao stands next to Megumi's locker as Megumi pulls books out. Inside it's covered with Weekly World News headlines: "Two Headed Baby Speaks Elvis," etc. Behind her a banner reads, "Don't Drink and Drive- Call Safe-Ride." Misao spots something, actually someone above the other students. Misao follows Sanosuke leaving Megumi alone.

Aoshi without so much as acknowledging Misao crosses in front of her. Misao is smiling at a tall handsome boy. The boy, Sanosuke speaks ardently. Misao appears to be hanging on his every word. The boy is, at the very least, interested in the outfit. Aoshi, Hannya, and Kenshin are in the courtyard's plumbing unit. They are all kneeling down among the pipes, handles and timers. Aoshi unscrews a pipe connector, then rips open several brown packets, and then pours out orange powder. Hannya fiddles with what looks like a timer. Kenshin nervously keeps watch. The bell rings, they all jump and run for class.

In the Classroom Television studio everyone is angrily looking for Hannya.

Director 

Where's Hannya

In an instant Hannya comes jogging in and takes his place behind the camera. Two student anchors are in place behind a desk. Both appear to be kissing in wide-open view. They stop as the cameras begin rolling.

Director 

In 5, 4, 3, 3, 2…

Yahiko 

Wake Up Time Zone High!

Tsumbame 

Morning, Yahiko! Our top story today is- The Centennial. Two months to go, and as the hundredth anniversary of TZH approaches, excitement mounts.

Yahiko 

Sure does, Tsumbame, and here to take it up a notch, a Wake Up Time Zone special, Centennial in Perceptive.

Most kids in Aoshi's science class ignored the TV image. Aoshi is giving a back rub to Yumi. Near the front sits Misao, watching both the TV and slyly, Sanosuke. Megumi watches Misao… watching Sanosuke.

Tsumbame 

It all began in 1904, when Timothy Zonin, a veteran of the Spanish-American War returned home a hero with the desire to quote, "educate, for God's sake, educate" His vision took off, and by 1924, it was time to celebrate

A picture of a severely bandaged Tim Zonin appears and then a political cartoon of the Tea Dome Scandal. Megumi pops her bubble gum, trying to get Sanosuke to turn toward her.

Yahiko 

A twenty-fifth- anniversary party was held under the dome of the state capital, a night inspired by the year's infamous Teapot Dome scandal. More than tea was served, however, despite Prohibition.

Wild footage of frenzied flappers is followed by shots of local police inspecting the punch bowl. Aoshi smirks. New footage shows the school in flames. Two stoners in class high-five in reaction behind Misao who eyes Sano. 

Tsumbame 

Once again the past beckons, and all of Rutland is in one it with fireworks, an alumni fun fair, and more planned- but it's the senior class closing-night bash that'll make history.

Misao shifts nervously in her chair. On the TV above, she appears on the screen, ID'ed as "Makimachi Misao, Centennial Committee." She looks to see whether Sano is watching. He is.   

**Misao** (on TV)

One hundred years is a long time, so to make sure it's the best party ever, we're transforming the capital into "Time Zone Square." It's an event, a dance, a celebration, a once-in-a-lifetime moment. It's going to be a perfect evening.

Misao sounds adamant about that "perfect" part.

Tsumbame 

More on the Centennial soon. But now, the varsity basketball team, lead this year's Mr. Time Zone, Sagara Sanosuke, kicks off its season tonight.

At the mention of Sanosuke, Misao focuses on the screen as the stud dunks a basketball. Aoshi and Yumi ignore it.

Traditionally pretty chairperson Tae heads the table where the Centennial Committee plans for the event. The committee includes Tsumbame, pompous Enishi, cute Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi. Megumi's standard expression is bored. 

Tae 

Where are we on our senior class gift- are we going the capsule idea.

Enishi 

It's a good idea- plus, when they open it at the next anniversary we, our class, will be remembered

Megumi 

Right, complete with ticker-tape parade. Think, in twenty-five years we'll all be over forty- for all practical purposes, dead.

No one argues with Megumi- EVER

Kaoru We can find a better gift Tae 

I'll hit Daddy up for another donation. How's the rest of the budget looking Misao?

Misao flips open her organizer/planner. Numerous charts and calendars are color-coded and cross-referenced.

Misao 

Sixteen thousand three hundred seventy-two dollars and-

Tae 

Good, we'll need it. Enishi and I are working on a deal for a jumbo siren

Enishi 

It's really sick

Misao And we're sure there's enough room in there? Megumi 

You don't have the blueprints

          Aoshi, Hannya, and Kenshin climb onto the school roof. Hannya has a video camera on a strap hung around his neck.

          **Kenshin**

          Why are we doing this, again? 

          **Aoshi**

          As a protest

          **Kenshin**

          Of What? 

          **Hannya**

          People, Right? 

          **Aoshi**

          Sheep.

          **Hannya**

          Check. Kenshin, we're doing this to protest sheep

          **Kenshin**

What, specifically, about sheep do we object to?

          **Hannya**

          Aoshi?

          The boys arrive at the edge of the roof. They overlook the commons- a grassy area where the students are spread out relaxing, eating, and enjoying their lunch.

          **Aoshi**

          General herding mentality. Look at them down there. Drink you mochaccinos. Sing along to your Celine Dion and Britney Spears. Baaaaaaaa.

          **Kenshin**

I don't want to wuss out, but State's only giving me provisional acceptance.

          **Aoshi**

          Senior year. Shenanigans are not unexpected

          **Kenshin**

          Shenanigans 

          **Aoshi**

          Shenanigans…Pranks…Chicanery… 

          **Hannya**

Tomfoolery,

          **Kenshin**

Chicanery?

          **Aoshi**

It's not like we're hurting anyone

          **Hannya**

You set them all at once

          **Aoshi**

Too sloppy. Set a delay pattern. Seems more like a…statement

          **Hannya**

Down with sheepism

With that, Hannya trains his video camera on the crowd below.

The Centennial Committee it still at it…

Kaoru 

Are parents invited, or only alumni?

Misao Both. Tradition- everyone's invited Tsumbame 

Everyone? We should really implement some quality control.

She indicates a table across the courtyard below a banner that asks "Did You Know Burgers Destroy Rain Forests?" Three students, including Yumi, man the table. Beside them a pair of androgynous punks work on each other's tonsils. Most of the committee is repulsed.

Enishi 

We should… 

Megumi And miss out on the urban street theater potential? 

Misao's eyes suddenly go wide.

Misao 

Orange?

Enishi 

What?

But it's too late. Starting at the outer edge of the courtyard, the Sprinkler System spews orange water… on the students. As the students rush to the inside of the courtyard, the next row of sprinklers kicks in- also orange. A stampede ensues. Students bolt across tables- including the Centennial Committee table- spilling drinks, smashing pizza slices, causing girls- and Enishi- to scream. A beat later, the upset committee is drenched in orange water.

The boys view the pandemonium, calmly. Kenshin turns around and sees something behind them. Aoshi does not turn.

Kenshin Uh-oh Aoshi Enemy forces approaching? Hannya 

Aye.

A displeased walkie-talkie-toting administrator begins deliberately heading towards the boys. Up and over ladders.

Megumi and Misao are covered in mochaccinos and stained orange. They're wiping themselves off with paper napkins as the administrators lead Kenshin, Hannya, and Aoshi to the office.

Tae 

Wouldn't you know it? The three stooges.

Megumi Losers Attempt Prank. Hundreds Unimpressed 

For a moment, Misao's jade eyes met Aoshi's icy crisp blue-gray eyes. They repeat their smart-ass looks from this morning.

Enishi 

Misao, isn't Shinomori Aoshi a friend of yours? Back in sixth grade at the Roller Hall you two use to-

Misao 

Shinomori Aoshi is a neighbor. That's all he's ever been.

As the boys are led to the office, they pass the protest booth. Aoshi winks at Yumi, who rolls her eyes, but she can't help her self- she finds the boy charming. Her nose-ringed sidekick Kamatari notices.

**Kamatari**

What a drag. Your boyfriend's getting sent upriver

**Yumi**

He's not my boyfriend. Boyfriend implies possession.

**Kamatari**

Whatever you say

Aoshi, Kenshin, and Hannya are seated in Assistant Principal Kuro's office. Mr. Kuro drums his fingers on his desk.

**Mr. Kuro**

Sprinklers…you guys…Sprinklers

**Hannya**

Us guys

**Mr. Kuro**

Right

**Aoshi**

Sprinklers

**Mr. Kuro**

Exactly

**Hannya**

Us guys

**Mr. Kuro**

You got it

**Aoshi**

Sprinklers

**Mr. Kuro**

Suspension?

**Kenshin**

I'm dead

**Mr. Kuro**

Not you, Himura. These two recidivists 

**Aoshi**

C'mon. Sprinklers. With orange water. If anything's to blame, it's school spirit.

**Hannya**

He's right. School spirit- there's your culprit.

**Mr. Kuro**

You. Raise the shades and come closer. You too, Aoshi

**Aoshi**

Me?

The boys approach Mr. Kuro. Hannya is used to this sort of examination. Aoshi is a bit stunned by it, until…

**Mr. Kuro**

I need a comparison

Mr. Kuro squints into each boy's eyes.

**Mr. Kuro**

I always forget. Are the pupils supposed to be too bid, to too small?

**Hannya**

Well…that all depends

**Kenshin**

Am I free to go?

Aoshi is returning to class after his session with Mr. Kuro. The hallways are deserted. As he passes a janitor closet, a hand reaches out and snags him, pulling him in. Yumi and Aoshi are all over each other in the darkened closet- smooching, grinding, and rubbing. Finally, between pants…(they are not doing it for all of you perverted people)

**Aoshi**

Coach Okina?

Yumi punches him.

**Yumi**

I think you got through to them today. When that guy bolted over the Centennial Committee table, T thought I was going to cry, I was laughing so hard.

**Aoshi**

But, I thought you were like me and never laugh.

**Yumi**

It was on the inside.

Now you know what to do people. Please Review; I will post a new chapter, when I get 5 reviews from now on. If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to out them in you reviews and I will post the answers after each chapter.


End file.
